fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Constellations★PreCure
Plot Astrid Abbey, a 15 year-old girl living in Sydney, was chosen to be the next warrior. She and her friends went to help out their allies in Japan, known as Happiness Charge PreCure!. Will they help the cures successfully, or be captured by Phantom? Characters Pretty Cure * Astrid Abbey (アストリッド・アビー Asutoriddo Abī) Cure Southern Cross (キュアサザンクロス Kyua Sazan Kurosu) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Constellation Cures. Astrid comes from Sydney and she is in the third year of junior high school. She is the captain of the girls' rugby team and she has 1 older brother. She is a cheerful and sporty girl. Her signature color is red and her powers are happiness and stars. * Charlotte Barnard (シャーロット・バーナード Shārotto Bānādo) / Cure Pegasus (キュアペガサス''Kyua Pegasasu'') * The protagonist of the series. Charlotte comes from Melbourne and she is in the third year of junior high school. She is the president of the student council and she is the only child of her family. She is a calm and artistic girl. Her signature color is purple and her powers are elegance and stars. * Avril Harper (アヴリル・ハーパー Avuriru Hāpā) / Cure Cetus (キュアセタス Kyua Setasu) * The protagonist of the series. Avril comes from Cairns, but she went to Brisbane to attend a top private school and she is in the first year of high school. She is the president of the student council and she has 1 older sister, who is also part of the cures. She is a optismistic but shy girl. Her signature color is green and her powers are peace and stars. * Miranda Harper (ミランダ・ハーパー Miranda Hāpā) / Cure Oceania (キュアオセアニア''Kyua Oseania'') * The protagonist of the series and the last member of the Constellation Cures. Miranda is Avril's older sister and she is working in a local souvenir shop on a small resort island off the coast of her hometown, Cairns. She is a kind and caring girl. Her signature color is blue and her powers are ocean and stars. Blue Sky Kingdom * Blue (ブルー Burū) * The spiritual being of Earth who endows the heroines with the power of Pretty Cure. Mascots * Piscis (ピスケス Pisukesu) * A fish that the girls found when they were diving. He ends his sentences with "pisu". * Joey (ジョーイ Jōi) * She was a koala which can talk. She ends her sentences with her name. Villains * Queen Mirage (クイーン・ミラージュ Kuīn Mirāju?)/ Cure Mirage (キュアミラージュ Kyua Mirāju?) is the ruler of the Phantom Empire. She likes to see people fall into despair and sorrow. She has butterfly wings and uses a staff as a weapon. She detests love and relationships. In episode 13, it was revealed that she was once in love with Blue, but under some circumstances, she then became evil, reject all love and happiness in the world. She used to be a Cure named Cure Mirage. Her Saiarks creates fog and utter chaos. In episode 43, she was purified thanks to the Cures and her love for Blue was restored. She had also retained her Cure powers once she was purified. * Deep Mirror (ディープミラー Dīpu Mirā?)/ Red (レッド Reddo?) is Queen Mirage's adviser. He is a mirror with an unknown figure inside the mirror who shows different things such as a map of where the Phantom Empire's influences are and any new Cures. Often give orders to the generals under her command. He is the highest rank of the group. It is revealed that he was the one who controlled Queen Mirage. His true identity is Red, his hair color is crimson and his appearance closely resembles Blue. He was the god of Red Planet, but when all life on it disappeared, he grew jealous of his younger brother, Blue, who protected the Earth. He then attempted to destroy it so he would feel the same despair. Inepisode 49, he was purified and he learned from his mistakes, now helping to restore the planet with the help of Blue and Mirage. * Namakelder (ナマケルダ Namakeruda?) is the first general of the Phantom Empire. He has grasshopper antennae on his hat and wields a cane. He is intelligent but very lazy, even to the point of considering listening to a song is too much work. His Saiarks spread mold across the area. In episode 49, he is reborn as a businessman who still keeps a bit of his laziness. * Hosshiwa (ホッシーワ Hosshīwa?) is the second general of the Phantom Empire. She is a lady who wears a pink dress and a hat with the apple as a symbol and holds an umbrella. She is very selfish, wealthy and desires everything. She can disguise herself. Her Saiarks turn the area into one with chocolate, cakes and other sweets and desserts. In episode 49, she is reborn as a kindergarten teacher. * Oresky (オレスキー Oresukī?) is the third general of the Phantom Empire. He is a man who wears a military uniform with Saiark-like glasses as a symbol. He appears to be the leader and brutish of the trio and very strict, though he has a high opinion of himself and considers himself better than Namakelder and Hosshiwa. His Saiarks turn the area into a barren wasteland and creates dark clouds. In episode 49, he is reborn as a police officer assisting an old woman. * Phantom (ファントム Fantomu?) / PhanPhan (ファンファン FanFan?) / Cure Unlovely (キュアアンラブリー Kyua Anraburī?) is the fourth and elite general of the Phantom Empire. He is a man who wears a white coat and holds a sword with a gauntlet at his left arm. He is courageous and unruffled and refers to himself as "The Pretty Cure Hunter." He is incredibly loyal to Queen Mirage, even to the point of showing some feelings toward her. He defeated many Pretty Cures all over the world, including Cure Tender - Cure Fortune's elder sister. He was severely weakened after Cure Fortune regains her powers and she overpowered him. His Saiarks spread purple crystals and mines throughout the area. It was revealed in episode 41 that he is actually Cure Mirage's fairy partner. In the last episode, he became Cure Honey's fairy partner. * Madam Momere (マダム・モメール Madamu Momēru?) is the fifth general of the Phantom Empire, though he only targeted the Alo~ha Pretty Cure. She is a cross-dressing, androgynous-looking lady who wears a flowy pink blouse and sports a beard and makeup along with some jewelry. She is very flamboyant and loves it when her opponents argue among each other. Her Saiarks completely freeze the area around them. * Saiarks (サイアーク Saiāku?) are the series' main monsters. They wear sunglasses and scarves, with the color of the scarves depending on which general summoned it. They were created when the general traps the victim within a mirror to turn their happiness energy into sadness. Their name means "worst." They can alter the environment around them also depending on who summoned them. * Choiarks (チョイアーク Choiāku?) are group of numerous underlings who work for the Phantom Empire. They don't speak proper words and they speak 'choi'. Their names means "little or kind of bad ". They are much weaker than Saiarks. The Cures can use their Form Changes to purify Choiarks. They serves as a low rank of the kingdom. Others * Troye Abbey (トロイ・アビー Toroi Abī) * Astrid's older brother. * Janice Abbey (ジャニス・アビー Janisu Abī) and Rayne Abbey (レイン・アビー Rein Abī) * Astrid and Troye's parents. * Olivia Barnard (オリビア・バーナード Oribia Bānādo) and Daniel Barnard (ダニエル・バーナード''Danieru Bānādo'') * Charlotte's parents. * Sharon Harper (シャロン・ハーパー Sharon Hāpā) and Jeffery Harper (ジェフリー・ハーパー Jefurī Hāpā) * Avril and Miranda's parents. It's actually me and my crush's first names I'm sorry ;w; Items * PreChanMirror ((プリチェンミラー PuriChenMirā) * The girls' transformation devices. * LovePreBrace (ラブプリブレス RabuPuriBuresu) * Cure Pegasus and Cure Cetus' attack weapon. * Happiness Shining Bow (ハピネスシャイニングボウ Hapinesu Shainingu Bou) * Cure Southern Cross' attack weapon. * Oceania Wave Sword (オセアニアウエーブソード Oseania Uēbu Sōdo) * Cure Oceania's attack weapon. Locations * Sydney (シドニー Shidonī) * Astrid's hometown. * Melbourne (メルボルン Meruborun) * Charlotte's hometown. * Brisbane (ブリスベン Burisuben) * Avril's residence. * Cairns (ケアンズ Keanzu) * Avril and Miranda's hometown. *Brooklyn College (ブルックリン学院 "Burukkurin Gakuin") Astrid's school. *The National College of Arts (オーストラリア国立美術学院 “Osutoraria Kokuritsu Bijutsu Gakuin") Charlotte's school. * Blue Sky Kingdom (ブルースカイ王国 Burū Sukai Ōkoku) * The homeland of Shirayuki Hime. It was occupied by the Phantom Empire after Hime accidentally opened the box named Axia. After Queen Mirage was purified, the kingdom was restored and all of its people were freed. * Phantom Empire (幻影帝国 Gen'ei Teikoku) * An evil kingdom that serves as the main antagonists hideout in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Its leader is Queen Mirage, but Deep Mirror was revealed to be the true one. * Pretty Cure Graveyard * A location where Phantom collects the Pretty Cures he defeats. After the defeat of the Phantom Empire, the Cures were all freed. Episodes Episode 1: The Unknown Continent of the South Episode 2: Big Cities! Episode 3: The Beautiful Coast Magic Episode 4: Piscis, the talking fish? Episode 5: Let's Go!! Constellations! Episode 6: Scattered Around the Country Episode 7: The Phantom Empire Episode 8: Blue is Here to Save Us!! Episode 9: Fight for our Future!! Episode 10: Here We Go! To the reef! Episode 11: Freedom Episode 12: The Island of Happiness Episode 13: Episode 14: Episode 15: Episode 16: Episode 17: Episode 18: Episode 19: Episode 20: Episode 21: Episode 22: Episode 23: Episode 24: Episode 25: Episode 26: Episode 27: Episode 28: Episode 29: Episode 30: Episode 31: Episode 32: Episode 33: Episode 34: Episode 35: Episode 36: Episode 37: Episode 38: Episode 39: Episode 40: Media Movies * Constellations★PreCure: The Crystals of the South (コンスタレーション★プリキュア：南の結晶 Konsutarēshon★ Purikyua: Minami no kesshō) Vocal Albums * Constellations★PreCure Vocal Album 1: Southern Aussie Power~!★ Trivia * The series is a mini-series of Happiness Charge PreCure!, indicating the story of Cure Southern Cross and her teammates. * This series is the first series to have a overseas setting, as this series' background is set in Australia instead of Japan. * P.S.: I don't know much about Australia I'm not an Aussie forgive me ;w; Category:Fan Series Category:Constellations★PreCure Category:Space Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura